


盾冬 战争前夜 车

by WhoTMcares



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoTMcares/pseuds/WhoTMcares
Summary: 警告关于史蒂夫的PTSD一些眼泪和疼痛





	1. Chapter 1

————————  
我们都知道有些伤口即使痊愈也会留下永久的疤，目光与之一碰，就会想起那里曾发生过的一切，栩栩如生，痛如往昔。  
————————  
史蒂夫知道自己在哪里，他当然在1944年的那辆火车上，除了这个他还能梦见什么呢？  
史蒂夫麻木的俯视着已经看过数百次的场景，在这个空间里他就像一团空气，一层雾，一个横跨世纪却徘徊不前的幽灵。他没有实质，不能闭眼，峡谷里终年呼啸的冷风吹不散他的夜夜噩梦。  
事情快要结束了，史蒂夫想，那个棕发的年轻人就像往常的每一次那样，坚定的捡起史蒂夫丢下的盾牌，明明背后没有人，他却像站在整个美国前面，挡住所有的恐惧和暴力。史蒂夫至今不知道巴基在最后关头想的是什么，纳粹？任务？史蒂夫自己？或者什么都没来得及想。他不知道自己究竟该期盼哪一种。

整个梦终于推进到了高潮。  
火车隆隆的驶向遥不可及的远方，巴基和史蒂夫被永远留在了1944年的雪原。

不，史蒂夫看着下面双双坠落悬崖的两个人冷静的评判，当年我没有跟着巴基跳下去。这里错了，事情不是这样的。即使我很想，但我没有。  
史蒂夫在黑暗里睁开双眼，缓慢的，平静的，好像刚刚只是一阵微不足道的小憩。视线中的天花板因为黑暗而变得高深莫测，史蒂夫平躺在硬得硌人的床上，两只手交叠于腹，身下只一层薄的床垫被冷汗湿透了，男人的蓝眼珠在黑暗中一转也不转，甚至连眼皮都要隔上好一阵才肯眨一下。恍惚之间史蒂夫觉得自己躺在一辆穿越时光的列车上，窗外的树木的光影变化更让人分不清今夕何夕。他迷惑了，像被梦魇住似的。直到隔壁传来一阵细微的起夜声史蒂夫才像突然被惊醒一样，先是猛然吸进一大口气睁大了双眼，然后再飞快的合上。  
所有的一切都离他远去，所有的一切又像尽数找上了他。  
史蒂夫知道，要投身于下半夜的另一场战斗中去了，而他从来都坦然面对。

 

巴基察觉到史蒂夫似乎出了什么问题，但所有人都不这么认为，因为史蒂夫什么奇怪的事情都没做，就跟往常一样。巴基想，不对，跟往常一样不能代表什么，一定有什么地方不对劲。  
两天前史蒂夫同黑寡妇他们到达了瓦坎达，巴基也在苏芮公主的帮助下成功接上振金左臂进入战备状态。事情好像就是从这里开始不对劲的，巴基扶稳面前的沙包冷静的思考。

他从休眠舱出来之后除了解除关键词之外就是做各项体能恢复训练，托血清的福他不会受到休眠期肌肉萎缩的困扰，巴基只要把身体各项指标调整到随时能够进入战斗状态就可以。由于情况特殊，瓦坎达的国王给他另辟了一间训练室，巴基一直在这里独自重复单臂训练，直到几天前他的左胳膊回来了他终于能两只手打沙包——苏芮为他特制的沙包。巴基的头发在训练前就被一股脑绑在后头扎成了一小揪，说实在的长发对于战斗没什么好处，不过冬兵对头发似乎有自己的偏好和固执。他穿着黑色的背心，宽阔的背肌和健硕的胳膊裸露在空气中，即使训练室控温良好也不能避免超体能训练下冒出的源源不断的汗水，巴基低头看了一下自己，皮肤被汗打湿看起来有点儿油腻，男人用自然手抹了把脸，犹豫起是再打一套还是去洗澡。振金的胳膊比以前的那个家伙更轻一些，虽然巴基一直在调整自己的体态，但有时候还是会被习惯坑一把，巴基最终还是决定去洗澡，他转身准备跳下台，结果左肩用力过猛身子直接向下歪过去，巴基皱了下眉头只得就势打个空翻落地。巴基站稳后悻悻的摸了摸左肩，心想还好只有自己在这儿，不然可太丢人了。训练室紧缩的门就在这时被一股蛮力推开，巨大的声音让巴基险些掏枪，在看见出现在门口的史蒂夫后巴基挑眉笑了笑，放松下来问到，“21世纪流行这样开门了吗史蒂夫？”，“显然不是”，回答他的是黑寡妇，巴基捡了几瓶水扔过去，自己撑着台子向后靠着坐在上面。他注意到黑寡妇换了发色，不再是一头耀眼的红，换成了更不引人注意的白金色。巴基边喝水边想，她还是那么漂亮。不过门口的黑寡妇显得有些难为情，她可不知道史蒂夫是抽什么风，脸上的表情显出一种“搞什么鬼”的莫名其妙。娜塔莎拍了拍史蒂夫的后腰，跟他说“别这么紧张兮兮的史蒂夫，你让我有点儿相信巴恩斯中士说的话了。”史蒂夫倒像是被吓到的那一个，结结巴巴的说抱歉对不起，巴基，然后又重复了几句道歉的话后突然走了，正撞上往这边来的苏芮公主，“罗杰斯先生怎么了？我以为我们要跟巴基开个战术研讨会？”娜塔莎摇摇头表示自己也不清楚，然后随便往巴基那边比划了一下，最后耸耸肩抱起肩来意味着她的解释结束了。对面的苏芮看得云里雾里，似懂非懂。

巴基将手里的水一口气喝光，捏瘪了瓶子远远的投进房间角落的一个垃圾桶里，“得分”巴基心不在焉的自言自语，“你们觉得史蒂夫会想跟我谈谈吗？”，他盯着那个垃圾桶，就像在跟它说话一样。娜塔莎向后退了一步，不敢相信似的夸张的重复，“不然你想让谁去跟他谈，瓦坎达的公主？”说到这儿苏芮兴奋了一下，不过很快被娜塔莎用脚踢制止住了，“还是我？得了吧，我是个间谍特工。”巴基听完似乎有点儿伤脑筋，不过好在他肯把目光从垃圾桶上拿开，落到娜塔莎身上，“他看起来很累”。娜塔莎刚刚戏谑的笑淡了，嘴角抿到一起，沉默了片刻才回答，“每个人都很累巴恩斯，要打仗了。”巴基不自觉的调整了一下坐姿，然后迅速的跳下来往外走，还顺便把右手的护腕拆下来扔给苏芮，“我还是去跟他谈谈吧，娜塔莎，你去陪公主欣赏她的那些小发明？”  
“没别的选择”娜塔莎挥了挥手。苏芮接过护腕不满的嘿了一声，等到巴基彻底消失在视线里才转过头来冲娜塔莎反驳“罗杰斯先生到处出任务，我看精神得不得了，就是不刮胡子。”从冬兵休眠起就没在瓦坎达待过几天的史蒂夫显然被苏芮想成了一个精力充沛，而且不修边幅的工作狂。娜塔莎有点儿想把史蒂夫从前干净体面的照片拿给她看看，娜塔莎好奇苏芮会做出什么反应，“别在史蒂夫的事情上质疑巴恩斯，苏芮公主。”娜塔莎一本正经的提醒黑豹的妹妹。

训练室距离他们的住处并不远，只要穿过两个走廊就能到自己的房间。巴基却在这条路上磨蹭了过长的时间，说实在的巴基不算个磨叽的人，他喜欢把事情摆在眼前一件一件说清楚，把麻烦挨个解决掉，就像完成任务一样。  
但史蒂夫不是任务，史蒂夫是他的朋友。

巴基偏过头，倚靠在走廊的墙上，他的面前就是史蒂夫的房门，而巴基甚至没有敲开的勇气。史蒂夫究竟发生什么事了呢？巴基垂着眼皮想，他找不到人跟他分析为什么史蒂夫最近变得越来越沉默，也找不到人问为什么史蒂夫离他越来越远，巴基叹了口气，没错，就是这种感觉，他确实觉得史蒂夫离自己越来越远了。巴基不能像其他人那样和自己的朋友分享烦恼，因为史蒂夫就是他最好的朋友，他的烦恼也刚好来源于史蒂夫。  
走廊里冷冷清清的，这儿是特查拉国王招待客人的地方，平常根本没什么人来，更何况现在已经是晚上了。巴基就像个守门的士兵，悄无声息的站在自己的队长门前，他甚至自嘲的想就这样在这儿站一夜好像也不错？

他万万没想到史蒂夫会从自己房间里出来，史蒂夫正惊讶的看着巴基，似乎也在疑惑巴基为什么会站在他的门前。巴基往后仰了一下，随后笑出来，“我们是不是都等错地方了？”巴基发誓他只是想活跃一下气氛，但史蒂夫皱紧的眉头让他开始暗自后悔，可是该死的，他究竟说错了什么？史蒂夫快速的扫视巴基因为无措而握紧的拳头，侧身给他让了路，同时低下头飞快的说“不早了，好好休息。”

巴基狠狠地磨了下后槽牙，颇有气势的上前一步盯着史蒂夫莫名其妙躲闪的蓝眼睛“史蒂夫，你知道我想跟你谈谈。”不过巴基的虚张声势并没有什么效果，史蒂夫看起来累坏了，眼睛无力的耷拉下来，胡子纷乱的扎根在脸上，巴基忧心忡忡的走过去想好好看看他的史迪威究竟怎么了，但他刚走上前想拉史蒂夫的手腕对面的男人就猛的向后倒退一步，用力之大甚至把自己撞在门上，“嘭”的一声把两个人都吓了一跳。如果尴尬有实质的话，那大概以巴基和史蒂夫为中心，已经塞满了这整条走廊。  
过了大概有十秒巴基才做出反应，他意外的挑挑一边的眉毛，举起双手做出投降状，甚至往后退了一大步，再说话时声音放的很轻，几乎要让人听不见，“我双手抱头蹲下能让你好过点儿吗？”  
“你在说什么胡话？”史蒂夫想过去拉巴基，但巴基躲开了，“你的动作告诉我你想让我离你远点儿。”  
好吧，史蒂夫握紧拳头，悲伤的想，好吧，你觉得我不想拉住你，不想拥抱你，不想离你更近一点儿。

史蒂夫给巴基一把拉进自己怀里，用上的力道甚至让他再一次撞上门，“你今天就是跟门过不去，是不是？”巴基撞过去的时候用手帮史蒂夫的后背垫了一下，在史蒂夫耳边吃吃的笑，但很快他就笑不出来了，史蒂夫在他怀里那么凉，也许不是凉，只是不像往常那么暖和而已。巴基意识到可能真的出了什么事，他想起来看看史蒂夫的脸，但他做不到，史蒂夫箍得太紧了。“嘿，让我看看出什么事了……你冷吗史蒂夫？”  
巴基以为史蒂夫不会回答他，但史蒂夫出声了，很细微，不留意会以为他在叹气，但放在空旷的走廊里又清晰可闻，巴基听见他说，“是的巴基，我冷……我这么冷。”

于是巴基的心就在这一瞬间掉进了无底的冰窟窿里。

史蒂夫觉得冷，巴基能怎么办呢，他只能用力的抱住他，让两个胸膛紧紧相贴，同时巴基的胳膊箍在史蒂夫的脖子上，肉贴着肉，脉搏的每一次跳动都变得更加清晰有力。一切事物都远去了，只留下血液汩汩的流动声，心脏砰砰的跳动声，如果这世上再也没有火种，巴基想，那么他情愿用自己不够温暖的胸膛接纳这个男人。不可思议的是史蒂夫甚至没有再多说一句话，可巴基就在这个结实的拥抱中一下子全懂了，这也许是因为他们的心贴的更近了，巴基的手插进史蒂夫颜色变深的头发里，把他往自己身上按，有一个声音在他耳边一刻不停的重复——再近一点，再近一点，让我更懂你，让我更爱你。

 

tbc


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告  
> 关于史蒂夫的PTSD  
> 疼痛与眼泪  
> 头晕请及时下车

史蒂夫一开始只想要一个拥抱，可巴基的胳膊越收越紧，他们的脉搏，他们的心脏在这种情况下好像被调到了一个频率，史蒂夫再也无法忍耐似的把嘴唇贴上近在咫尺的脖颈，那儿皮肤既薄也脆弱。史蒂夫的嘴唇只是若即若离的摩擦，然后在巴基的默许下紧紧的覆上去，让他亲吻吧，史蒂夫含住脖颈上的一块儿地方，他那么冷，他还能怎么办？巴基几乎要落下泪来，他破碎的声音在史蒂夫耳畔响起，“走吧，去屋里”，史蒂夫不吭声，不点头也不摇头，没完没了的亲巴基的脖子。巴基用头去撞史蒂夫的，身子左右小幅度的晃了晃让他说话。  
史蒂夫沙哑着开口“我想跟在你一起”  
巴基用力点头，“当然，毋庸置疑。我们一起进屋子好吗？”然后没等史蒂夫回应巴基就强硬的把他搂抱进去，只是在进门的一瞬间他们就调换了个位置——史蒂夫猛的把巴基推搡到墙上然后紧紧的压上去。巴基在此期间好歹腾出一只手把门关上，“咔哒”一声，就像真的跟外面的一切隔离开来。  
他用手掌揉捏史蒂夫僵硬的后背，轻柔的，跟史蒂夫记忆里的声音没什么差别，“好点儿了吗？”史蒂夫的负罪感就在此刻从四面八方涌过来扼住他的喉咙，他不可抑制的想起不属于这个年代的巴基，他更年轻，更快乐，更有活力，也更健康。史蒂夫有一瞬间甚至出现了错乱，他分不清眼前的人究竟是哪一个，直到他看见了那只左臂。史蒂夫瑟缩了一下，一声痛苦的呻吟就这样从他的喉咙中逸出来，巴基用温热的那只手托住史蒂夫的脸颊，拇指慢慢的抚摸他的眉毛，强迫他直视自己的眼睛，巴基执着的又问了一遍“好点儿了吗？”史蒂夫因为脸上的触感涨红了眼眶，他说“不，不好”，史蒂夫抓住那只手，在脸上慢慢的蹭“你不该上战场了巴基，你不该上战场。”史蒂夫未刮的胡须在巴基掌下张牙舞爪，磨得手心发疼，连着心口，巴基整个人放松下来，全靠背后的墙和史蒂夫的怀抱撑着，他任由心口在那里不讲理的疼，笑的又懒又迷人，绿色的眼睛碧波似的盛在深潭样的眼眶里，“我的小史迪威终于知道害怕了，却不是为他自己。”史蒂夫闭上双眼，侧过去吻巴基的手指，巴基感觉到搂在自己腰上的胳膊越收越紧，他们的胯部早就抵在一起，没有一丝缝隙。  
“你害怕吗？”史蒂夫问。  
“那是战场，史蒂夫，我一直都挺怕的，”巴基的手指被史蒂夫来来回回亲遍了，他开始亲他的掌心，又痒又麻，巴基问他“如果明天我们就要去打仗了，如果这是最后一晚，你想做什么呢？”  
史蒂夫不肖思考就重复了先前的话，“我想跟你在一起。”巴基又笑了，眼角是让史蒂夫心动的纹路，“我也是，一直都是。”他的目光流连在史蒂夫的额头，双眼，鼻梁，嘴唇，下巴，像一个缠绵的吻，像一只悱恻的手，巴基的目光突然就有了实质，它把史蒂夫拉进，让他们额头相抵，鼻尖挨着鼻尖，这样的距离眼睛几乎无法聚焦，他们却还是固执的对视，“你累了”，“没错”，“你没办法跟任何人说”，“没错”，“我也被划进去了，‘任何人’。”  
这对话太像情人间的低语，再也没有第三个人能听见，这间屋子就是他们仅剩的世界。史蒂夫着迷了，他的双眼朦胧着，像湖面泛起一层雾，他不能阻止自己跟巴基贴近，就像上帝要他们的嘴唇感受彼此，他不能违背上帝的意愿，他喘息着，喘息着贴上去，哆哆嗦嗦，小心翼翼，如果他们之间还有什么不确定，那在嘴唇相触的一瞬间史蒂夫就知道，这是对的，是这即将四分五裂的世界里为数不多的对的事。  
“我不会跟任何人做这个，除了你……”史蒂夫说话时的震动让巴基嘴唇发麻，“是吗…”，巴基不赞同，也不反驳，他只握住史蒂夫的后颈浅浅的吻那个柔软的嘴唇，一点一点啄上去，再轻轻的吸一口，舌头藏在口腔里不肯伸出来，末了分离发出小小的水声，巴基让这声音在房间里持续了好一段时间，史蒂夫就这么低着头让他玩儿似的亲，宽厚的手掌在他腰上重重的揉，他早就把巴基的背心掀起来了，肉跟肉的接触才能真正缓解他的痛苦，他爱惨了自己掌心下充满弹性的皮肤，那代表着生命。  
巴基可能亲够了，也可能没有，总之他的嘴唇湿润着，艳红的，像偷擦了护唇膏，巴基不嫌撩人的又舔了一下，说话前还亲史蒂夫胡子，“你硬得厉害史蒂夫”，说完动了动胯，“顶得慌”。史蒂夫彻底输了，输得一塌糊涂，他根本不是巴基的对手，从来都不是。他甚至禁不住巴基的一个眼神，一句话，一个暗示，他更禁不住巴基赤裸裸的撩拨。自持力被名叫巴基的武器一击即毙，甚至远远的看见了，就立马丢盔弃甲，大叫着让他来，让他来击败我。巴基突然就被史蒂夫揉进怀里，即使他从来就没出去过，只是被拥得更深而已，巴基的背心被扯掉了，整个上半身都裸露在史蒂夫面前，巴基“啪”的一下把灯关上，黑暗瞬间覆盖住巴基的身体，史蒂夫对此不发一言，只埋首在巴基的脖颈处咬他，亲他，舔他，下半身挤进巴基的腿间，隔着两层裤子往前送胯，撞得生猛又不得章法。巴基被撞得站不住，右手勾住史蒂夫的脖颈把腿盘在他劲瘦的腰上挂着，振金的左手手指凿进后头的墙里，史蒂夫的脑子里嗡嗡作响，烧糊涂了一样，两手抓住巴基裹在工装裤里挺巧的屁股，托高了，一口含住面前粉红的乳头，巴基扬起被咬得红成一片的脖子，嘴里嘶了一声，笑骂他没断奶。史蒂夫用舌面狠狠地碾过去，牙叼着那一小点玩应儿不放，舌尖直往上戳弄，奶头越舔越肿，越肿越惹人喜欢。男人迷上那处似的，变着花样的嘬，乳晕都被一齐吸进去，像真能吸出点儿什么似的，巴基被他玩儿的受不了，直推他肩膀，他觉得乳头火辣辣的疼，还痒的慌，想让史蒂夫松了还有点儿舍不得。史蒂夫底下越来越硬，撞得越来越凶，挺大一团东西包在裤裆里，直挺挺的往巴基两团屁股蛋中间顶。巴基的背贴在墙上，撞得生疼，他抱住史蒂夫的头亲他，哄他，“去床上好不好？”史蒂夫闻言仰起头看他，房间里影影绰绰的有点儿看不真切，倒是一双眼睛亮得拿人。巴基的心塌成一团，他知道他心里怎么想的，巴基低头亲上那双眼睛，“我不走，让你干一宿好不好”

史蒂夫意味不明的哼一声，一手托着巴基的屁股一手抱他的腰给人抱床上去，巴基不合时宜的想自己的重量，还没想出来就被史蒂夫扒了裤子，外裤整个被脱下来扔到一边，史蒂夫给他翻个个，巴基的臀肉饱满紧实，三角内裤甚至包不住那两团肉，要遮不遮半羞半掩的，史蒂夫又不急了，磨磨蹭蹭的不给他脱。巴基趴在床上扭头看人，他把被子扒拉进怀里抱着露处半张脸，瘦白但有力的腰塌下去，故意把屁股翘起来，在上方的史蒂夫看来巴基的身体曲线就像波浪，一浪接着一浪，把他推到欲望的边缘。巴基一条小腿翘起来，用脚心掂量史蒂夫的大家伙，沉甸甸的。史蒂夫一把握住巴基的脚腕用力的往自己阴茎上按，巴基想挣开，史蒂夫就更用力的握住，直到裤子彻底包不住那团东西了，史蒂夫撒开巴基的脚飞快的褪下裤子，粗长火热的阴茎甫一跟巴基打个照面就给人吓着了，巴基不自然的把脸埋在被子里，努力克制着自己别逃开。身上唯一的那层内裤被扒得猝不及防，巴基反射性的要跳起来，被史蒂夫一手按住肩膀，巴基紧张的嗓子眼发紧，顺着史蒂夫的力道趴在床上，他不知道自己吃不吃得下那东西。然后史蒂夫就进来了，但不是坚硬的阴茎，而是绵软的舌头。

史蒂夫扒开巴基的臀肉，埋进深深的臀缝中从会阴一下舔到后腰，巴基猛的握碎了床头杆，大叫一声“操！”  
从来没人对他做过这个，巴基的声音都变了调，又惊又惧，腰在床上像条鱼一样弹起来，巴基转过来想把史蒂夫推开，但史蒂夫铁了心的要弄他，按着，推着，更用力的扒巴基的屁股，舌头直接舔上那小小的一个洞口，史蒂夫的舌头又烫又软，水一样滑进去，巴基的脑子一懵，阴茎被刺激的彻底硬了，不可控制的一下一下蹭在床单上，巴基忍不住伸手去抓史蒂夫的头发揉他的后脑，他像让人欺负了，眼角泛起异样的红，史蒂夫更卖力的舔进去，不肯落下任何一道褶皱，吸他，重重的亲吻，他抓住巴基磨蹭的阴茎在根部大力的揉，从最底下往龟头撸，手指的茧子刮蹭过马眼，爽得巴基要尿出来，巴基全身的肌肉都崩起来，脚趾蜷缩着，死咬着牙，脖颈的筋突出来，史蒂夫的舌头在后头倒腾着舔得啧啧有声，手腕抖得飞快，巴基眼前已经开始泛白，全身上下被汗打出一层光泽，但就在最要紧的关头巴基却一把握住史蒂夫的手腕让他停下。巴基喘得厉害，突然的暂停让他痛苦不已，史蒂夫想给他打出来，巴基就是不肯松手，“你给我进来。”  
史蒂夫闻言一愣，舌头从汁水淋漓的洞里出来，说“我给你打出来”巴基突然发难，拽着史蒂夫的手腕狠狠地扔到一边，快速的起身把史蒂夫反压到床上，怒气冲冲的，下身憋着没发泄让他喘得吓人，那根东西直挺挺的杵在史蒂夫的腹肌上，史蒂夫用手指一碰巴基的腰就软的要坐不住，“我知道你怎么想的史蒂夫，你最好赶紧给我滚进来，”巴基顿了一下，继续说“就像以前一样，像个男人吧”。史蒂夫的双眼肉眼可见的瞪大了，连嘴也不可思议的张开，巴基眼前一花险些一头栽下去，满脑子只剩一个念头，他们之前居然真的做过。  
而他忘了。

苏芮公主在帮他消除关键词的时候提到这项技术会把给他造成过大情绪波动的记忆一起消掉，巴基悲哀的看着彻底震惊住的史蒂夫，原来是这件事……果然是这件事。巴基松开扼住史蒂夫脖子的手，没多少犹豫的扶住史蒂夫的阴茎慢慢坐下去，很难，不过巴基足够坚定。他刚刚只是一句试探，而史蒂夫的反应说明了他的猜测是对的。他不清楚每晚住在隔壁的史蒂夫是怎么想的，关于这件事他半个字都没提，好像他也跟着一起忘了一样。史蒂夫复杂的看着坐在自己老二上的人，脸色阴晴不定，巴基后头紧得要命，史蒂夫不用看就知道他在紧张，他太了解了，他掌握巴基身体的每一个秘密，知道亲哪里他会叫得又甜又腻，知道操哪里他会抱着自己哭。他们从来没有进入的这么艰难过，就像是谁心不甘情不愿，史蒂夫一把扶住巴基的腰，嘴角抿得像要哭，声音憋在嗓子眼里，“够了，别再往下了。”巴基脸色发青，大家伙只进去一半不到，不上不下的卡着，他的肌肉太紧张了，根本就吞不进去，巴基捏住史蒂夫的下巴，语气不容置疑“我不懂你在怕什么，我想跟你做爱，既然以前都可以，那现在我也能把你这该死的阴茎插进屁股里，”巴基深吸了一口气，“除非你不想要，你对我没感觉了，而我屁股里这玩应儿还硬着是因为你对谁都能硬起来”，史蒂夫痛苦的偏过头，胸膛夸张的上下起伏，他在尽力忍耐，但两秒后史蒂夫就抱着巴基将他翻到身下，呜咽着“你不懂…巴基，你不懂！”

史蒂夫很久没像现在这么想哭了，午夜梦回时没有，孤枕难眠时没有，却在巴基质问他时鼻子酸到发疼，他埋首在巴基的发间，闻他独特的香味，腰胯一沉，随着那声嘶吼尽数埋进巴基湿软的身体里。  
“没关系，那就你来告诉我，史蒂夫，”巴基疼得两眼发白，阴茎都软下去一半，史蒂夫根本没给他适应的时间，大刀阔斧的动起来，阴茎像个烙铁的棍子，蛮狠的捅进来，再毫不留情的退出去，不消片刻又要人命的捣进去，巴基像乘在风雨里的船，潮头一个跟着一个打过来，这一叶船没有任何幸存的希望，唯有在惊涛骇浪里无助的沉浮。巴基不得不用右手紧紧的抱住史蒂夫的臂膀，左手则顶在头顶的墙上，好让自己不至于被浪头打碎。史蒂夫陷入了前所未有的混乱，他就是那片发怒的海，死命的折磨巴基，动作凶得骇人，腰臀使的力气恨不得将两颗卵蛋塞进那个小洞里，就在这样的攻势下巴基感觉有股温热的液体从里面淌出来，巴基猜是流血了。他说完最后一个单词就咬住下嘴唇，他疼得想喊，想尖叫，下面要撕开一样，他忘记了正常的性爱应该是什么样的，但至少不该这么鲜血淋漓。但巴基连哼都没哼一声，即使嘴唇被咬出血也不忍心推开史蒂夫，反倒将男人抱得更紧。这不算什么，巴基默默地想，冬日战士总能忍受各种不同的疼痛，相比自己他更关心史蒂夫怎么样。  
整张床快被史蒂夫撞到散架，他完全没有慢下来的意思，甚至越来越快，巴基的整张脸疼得煞白，左手彻底握碎了一块墙面，他开始眼花，他不知道自己会不会昏过去，史蒂夫的低吼让他耳鸣，巴基一会儿觉得自己在西伯利亚的大雪里，一会儿觉得自己在巴基斯坦的烈日下，身上热一阵冷一阵。汗和血彻底湿透了床单，朦朦胧胧之间他好像想起了什么，但他越想回忆下身就越疼，他什么都抓不住，回忆滑不溜丢的，碰都来不及碰就逃脱了。  
巴基头疼，心里急得慌，腰以下基本没什么知觉了，意识也跟着飘忽，他松开死咬着的嘴唇，含糊着嘀咕了一句疼……就在这个单词脱口而出时巴基一个激灵清醒过来，可来不及了，史蒂夫已经停下来，男人低头撑着双手停在巴基上方，巴基全身的血液都退下去，手脚冰凉，他看着史蒂夫头顶的发旋想说点儿什么，可又哆嗦着什么都说不出来，他们如此僵持了好一会儿，黑暗夸大了沉默的力量，身上的汗激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
巴基的太阳穴突突的跳，眼前一阵黑一阵白，不知何时有豆大的眼泪从上面砸到他的心口，然后眼泪掉在哪儿，哪儿就火似的烧起来，烧穿皮肤，在巴基的心上煎熬。  
“我弄疼你了吗……我弄疼你了吗巴基……”  
暴风雨已经停了，可那个小船却在平静的海面上轰然崩塌。巴基一把将史蒂夫搂进怀里，吓到了一样，史蒂夫的语气让他害怕，他觉得这个男人的生命力突然就颓败下去了，他不允许，他像抓着最后的一丝希望那样抓着史蒂夫，崩溃的大吼“没有，没有！操，我他妈爱你，我不管你知不知道我都要告诉你，我爱你！从他妈七十年前开始，没有一天不爱你！你听到没有！”  
史蒂夫的悲伤来势汹汹，眼泪湿透了巴基左边的头发，史蒂夫咬着牙把声音往回咽，阴茎退出来一点，小心翼翼的再埋进去，温柔的不像在操人，像在诉说无声的爱和抱歉。巴基仰着头，硬生生的把眼泪往回逼。史蒂夫拨开巴基额头的碎发，摸着他的头顶低头吻上巴基的嘴唇，爱恋的，沉醉的，心碎的，含住他柔软的嘴唇，舔开他没咬紧的牙齿，缠上巴基的舌头，一波一波的推过去。  
世上再没有比这更委屈，更让人心疼的吻了。  
巴基一直绷紧的肌肉放松下来，史蒂夫缓慢的挺腰，他记得那个地方，没过多久就找到了，史蒂夫火热的龟头擦过去，巴基立刻从鼻子里哼出一个音，这场打仗似的性爱突然变得缠绵起来，没人再说话，他们专注于唇舌的亲吻。史蒂夫专找巴基敏感的地方蹭，这幅身体在他手里变得柔软多情，他动得很慢，有规律的磨蹭，退得浅进的深，他知道巴基喜欢这种磨蹭的感觉，像两只小猫互舔。巴基不疼了，血液里的冰碴在火热的爱里融化，血色漫上脸庞，情欲被史蒂夫从每一个毛孔里撞出来汇入空气中。巴基的喉咙发出小小的呻吟，他原本是不喜欢出声的，但他迫切的想让史蒂夫知道自己舒服，史蒂夫握住巴基重新翘起来的阴茎，继续先前被打断的事，巴基没再阻止他，窝在史蒂夫温暖的怀里喘息。  
史蒂夫在巴基的前面和后头同时动作，巴基攀着史蒂夫的肩膀叫得越来越大声，越来越放肆，史蒂夫抓着巴基的腰往自己胯上撞，想狠狠地捣进去，又怕他疼，巴基的喉结在脖子上突出来，随着吞咽的动作上下滚动，史蒂夫想咬，又舍不得，一切都太矛盾了，史蒂夫狠狠地吞咽口水，一口含住巴基的耳垂自言自语似的说别离开我。巴基的快感越叠越高，呻吟的声音充满整个房间，最后撒娇似的张开双臂要史蒂夫搂紧他，史蒂夫看这样子就知道他要射，抽插的动作开始加快，最后重重的撸一把巴基的根部，精液随着一声高亢的喊叫喷出来，史蒂夫等人舒服了就快速的抽出自己的东西，草草撸了两把，紧跟着射在巴基白暂的屁股上。巴基的眼睛亮晶晶的，躺在史蒂夫身下一口跟一口的喘，氧气不够似的。史蒂夫的脸上没有射精的兴奋感，他从巴基身上下来侧躺在他旁边，累了一样把脸埋进巴基胸前，两条粗壮的胳膊搂着巴基的腰，十足十孩子气的抱法。巴基也侧躺着回抱他，就像史蒂夫真的是个受伤了的小男孩，需要搂在怀里安慰。巴基一下一下梳理史蒂夫的头发，不发一言。  
时间缓慢的流淌，长久的沉默让巴基以为史蒂夫已经睡着了，但史蒂夫突然开口，没有一点儿预兆的问他，“疼吗”。  
没有前因后果，巴基却“嗡”的一声一下子明白了。巴基抿紧双唇不答他，史蒂夫的掌心攀上巴基左臂的接口，那里遍布疤痕，史蒂夫格外认真，把每一道伤疤都仔仔细细的摸了一遍，巴基的喉头颤抖，一个音都漏不出来。他懂了，他全都懂了。所有的害怕，所有的不正常，在此刻他全都懂了。巴基不知道怎么回答，他不敢回答，他甚至连话都说不出来，疼什么呢？巴基迷迷糊糊的想，过去这么久了，有什么可疼的呢？但在史蒂夫火热的掌心下那些伤疤又突然活过来了，从来没人问过他疼不疼，这些伤疤就因为这句话又活过来了。  
巴基曾经以为断臂已经是最疼的事，但他错了，彻头彻尾，心疼才是。史蒂夫再开口时，巴基觉得这辈子也不会再有这么疼的一刻了。

他听见史蒂夫说，“我疼，我疼得要死了……巴基。”

“不疼了…不疼了史蒂夫，”巴基喉头苦得要命，他拼命忍住不让牙齿打颤，“早就不疼了。”  
史蒂夫抓在巴基后背的手指甚至开始泛白，他在巴基的胸口前拼命地摇头，整个人都快要痉挛“我抓不住你，我没抓住你…”  
“嘘…嘘…”巴基一下一下顺着史蒂夫的后背，感觉不到后背的疼一样轻柔的吻上史蒂夫的额头“你抓住我了史蒂夫，你抓住我了”，史蒂夫还在摇头，噩梦般的往事拼命地拉扯他，要把他拖回痛苦的深渊，史蒂夫想挣扎，又发现没有什么可挣扎的，他在苦寒中待了太久，连太阳的样子都忘记了，“不，不，我没有”。巴基拉过被子盖在史蒂夫的肩头，把两个人都裹得严严实实，他还在帮史蒂夫顺着背，他们两个人赤裸着身体，抱得严丝合缝，却再也没有一丝情欲，“冬天已经过去了，史蒂夫，别总抓着过去的巴基不放，”他深深的叹了口气，像下了什么重大的决心，“让他走吧，把他留在那片雪地里吧”。  
史蒂夫一下子僵住了，没有声音，甚至连呼吸都停止了。巴基的眼泪安静的，自顾自的往下淌，没有一点声音，巴基平静的看着窗外，“别这么残忍，史蒂夫，别对我视而不见。”史蒂夫更深的埋进巴基的胸口，肩膀剧烈的的抖动，巴基揉着史蒂夫的后脑，没再多说什么，任由胸口湿了一片，他知道史蒂夫很久没有这么痛快的哭过了，没人能给他一个宽容的胸口，告诉他一切都过去了，没人能安慰一个来自二十年代的灵魂，除了拥有同样过去的巴基。他们被时代抛弃，被命运捉弄，但此刻的相拥就足够他们原谅一切的不公。又是长久的沉默，巴基不知道史蒂夫究竟把多少心事流在这个多舛的夜里，他同样不知道，没有他的史蒂夫是如何独自度过那些噩梦缠身的黑夜。巴基的左臂缠上一条毯子抱着史蒂夫，等他哭够了，也可能是哭干了，史蒂夫知道自己的一部分与世界彻底的断开连接，从此再也无从寻觅，同时他也知道，自己还有一部分的灵魂在慢慢苏醒。多少年了？史蒂夫动了动僵硬的手指，终于不再死扒着巴基的后背，那儿估计已经出现淤青了。多少年了，他终于想明白往事不可追的道理。

“对不…”  
“嘘…永远别对我说这个，”巴基的下巴顶在史蒂夫的头顶打断他“睡吧，史迪威，让我唱首歌哄你睡觉好吗？”史蒂夫在巴基怀里点了点头，他知道长夜已经过去大半，天亮也许就要上战场，但没关系，他再也不会放手了。无论生死。  
史蒂夫吻了一下巴基的胸口，第一次真正放松的闭上双眼，巴基静了一会儿，开始在他头顶轻轻的唱歌，是一首俄语歌，史蒂夫听不太懂，但他喜欢巴基柔和的嗓音，让人安稳而平静。

“Пускай моя любовь ，как мир ，стара  
（让我的爱同这世界一起老去）  
лишр ей одной служпл и доверялся  
（我只相信并忠于她）  
Я-дворянин с арбатского двора   
（我是来自阿尔巴特的贵族）  
своим двором введенный во дворянство ……  
（我的宫殿金碧辉煌）”

巴基在他后背轻轻拍打的手让史蒂夫想起自己的妈妈，那双温暖的眼睛在灰暗的岁月里曾坚定的看着他，还有早就消失的布鲁克林的家，和那些他曾在其中挨揍又被巴基救出来的巷子。史蒂夫的呼吸渐渐平缓，他看见十七岁的巴基在阳光下奔跑，看见鸽子在小广场的那片天空上飞。那是一九三几年，那时候战争还没有夺走他的少年，他的英雄，他的巴基……

“……За праведность и преданность двору  
（把我的贵族之血）  
пожалован я кровью голубою  
（献给这宫殿，以表我的前程和衷心）  
Когда его не станет ，я умру  
（当它毁灭，我也将死去）  
пока он есть - я властен над судьобю……  
（当它存在，我就是命运之王）”

史蒂夫深陷进巴基的嗓音里，俄语在他嘴里咬得很含糊，巴基又哑着嗓子，有一种哄人睡觉特有的温暖，很容易让人昏昏欲睡，史蒂夫放任自己沉在里面，像在水里。他放弃挣扎，任由这虚无的水漫过身体，漫过口鼻，史蒂夫在彻底沉睡前胡乱的想，拿走吧，把我的呼吸全都拿走。  
他眼前的最后一个场景是博览会里一身军装冲他敬礼的巴基，史蒂夫这次没有像往常那样冲上去大吼，而是任由他走远，成为一个永远回不来的人。史蒂夫在那个看起来高大俊朗的中士背后呢喃，声音飘散在风里，没落入谁的耳朵。  
“永别了。”

巴基听见史蒂夫的呼吸彻底平稳下来，他知道这个千疮百孔的男人会睡一个好觉。巴基没有停下来，继续望着窗外唱歌，月亮已经要降下来了，但没关系，他们还有一会儿时间不是吗？

“……Молва за гробом чище серебра  
（死亡的传说闪着银光）  
и вслед звучит музыкою прекрасной  
（后面传来美妙的音乐）  
Но не спеши ，фортуна ，будь добра  
（不要着急，你这幸运儿，祝你一帆风顺）  
не выпускай рукп несчастной ……  
（不要放开我的手，我是这么不幸）”

не выпускай рукп несчастной   
巴基在心里默默地重复，他的一生太多风雪，但他从不害怕替这个男人遮风挡雨。他从不相信伤痛是快乐的前提这种说法，但就在这一刻他妥协了，如果真的如此的话，把这个人的伤痛都给我吧，巴基畏寒似的缩进被子里，更紧的抱着史蒂夫，不，不，巴基否认自己，如果伤痛在自己身上，那史蒂夫只有更痛而已。巴基知道，只有他们在一起才能扛得住接下来的一切，而只要有光，眼前的黑暗又算得了什么呢？巴基闭上眼，心满意足的吻上史蒂夫的额头。

“永远追随你，我的史蒂夫。”

end


End file.
